Blue Wings
by hikato-chan
Summary: "Who are you?" he asks but I stay silent. Of course my rumbling stomach has to do otherwise."Are you hungry? Wait, somewhere around here should... ah! Found it!"he says pointing at a tree with fruits."They aren't poisoned! Anyway, I'm Lloyd." he gives me a fruit and takes the other. Hesitant I take it..."I'm Mithos...". Might be LloydxMithos but I'm not sure.(I don't own the cover)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I'm waking up feeling unnaturally nervous and anxious. 'Why am I... Oh! Right, today's the day of the oracle and Colette's birthday,... Shit! I forgot to make her a birthday-present! Dad won't let me stay here to make it, so the only thing I can do is...' I turn, just to fall out of my bed onto the cold floor, head first. I stumble down the stairs and my throbbing head only worsens my already bad mood. 'I have to make it after school and give it to her, when she leaves'. I try to sort out my thoughts only to fail miserably. I don't even realize that I've dressed myself an ate breakfast, before Noishe tackles me to wake me from my daze. Still a bit grumpy, I make my way to school, to realize, that Professor Sage isn't here yet... strange. I take my seat, not even noticing the strange look Genis gives me. We start talking about everything that comes to mind to pass the time. Genis tells me, that Raine got a new Book and is a bit late 'cause of it. After a little while she 'finally' came to start the torture... *cough* I mean the lesson and soon after that I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up and open my eyes only to close them again. The light was blinding, even more then the sun on the hottest summer day. I open them again, slowly, to see that the light is dimming and to realize that it's the oracle coming from the temple. As soon as it returned to normal, Professor Sage stood up and went out, saying: "I'm checking that. Stay here and do your homework!" and then she's gone. Turning to Genis, I see that he is already working. 'That's my chance!'. Slowly I get up and move to the door. Shortly before I get to it, I step on an Plastic duck and it quacks only to direct Genis gaze in my Direction. "Lloyd! Raine told us to stay here!" said Genis as he walked to me. "Come on, Genis! It's a exploration trip!" I say grinning. He just sighs so I turn to Colette and ask: "Hey Colette, wanna go with us?" "Sure." she answers, "Where are we going?". I sweatdrop at that."To the temple! It involves you directly, doesn't it?" "Uh... yeah" she answers and I turn back to Genis with a victorious smile. It makes him sigh again and he mumbles a slight "Fine" before we get going towards the temple and the massacre that awaits us.

* * *

Greeting us was a battlefield, no it's a slaughter! The last one standing is Phaidara. Everyone else is dead, killed by the so called renegades that are now threatening her. Her eyes widen as she sees us and she screams: "Colette, run!" what gives the opposite outcome. The renegades turn to us and attack us and Colette definitely won't turn back. So we fight. The Leader- Botta- stays behind and three of his underlings attack us. Genis immediately starts to cast a spell, Colette guards him and I'm on the front even though I only have some wooden swords. Te first one attacks ma and I defend while striking at his unguarded side, then sliding o the side to prevent the second from attacking Colette. Genis casts a few Fireballs at the third. After a few minutes, they're all defeated, but a bigger one comes. We don't stand a chance against him. He swings his weapon, ready to strike as a tall man with red hair attacks him. After a few strikes, the big one goes down, defeated. I watch him in awe, noticing the Exphere he owns. Botta retreats. Pheidara steps forward, saying: "Thank you for saving the chosen". "I see. So that girl is the next chosen. " he says, looking at Colette. "That's right! I have to go accept the oracle! Grandmother. I will now face the trial." A glint of determination enters her eyes. "Then I'll take on the job of protecting her!" I say happily. "Lloyd? I would be uneasy with just you." Phaidara rejects. The stranger looks at me and asks: "Your Lloyd?". A strange Tone underlines the question and I can't help but answer: "Yeah. But who are you to ask for my name?" and it sounds totally arrogant. Still he answers: "I an Kratos, a mercenary. As long as you can pay me, I'll accept the job of guarding the chosen." and Phaidra gladly accepts. "Hey! I'm coming too!" I demonstrate and Colette helps me: "Please. I get nervous when Lloyd is not around.". For a moment Kratos looks like a grumpy cat. "Do as you wish." he says and moves to the temple. He gets even grumpier when I tell Genis that he has to come, too, makes him say: "This is not a fieldtrip." and that makes me grin. "Thanks Colette!" I say, still grinning. "It was the truth." she replies with a small smile. We walk inside, towards the waiting Kratos. He looks at me and asks: "Lloyd, was it? Did you learn how to fight yourself?". Nodding I reply: "Yeah, although a traveler that came passing by a few times thought me some, too". That statement made him think. "A traveler huh? Where did he want to go?" "Don't know, never asked" I say and start walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there!

So~ I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Before you read the second, I'd like to ask if I should write the whole journey to the tower of salvation or should do a diary-entry or something, since it won't be much different then the original.

Also:

TempestJewel:

Thanks for reviewing :) I hope you'll like the new chapter :D

Have Fun!

Last Time:

" _Lloyd, was it? Did you learn how to fight yourself?". Nodding I reply: "Yeah, although a traveller that came passing by a few times thought me some, too". That statement made him think. "A traveller huh? Where did he want to go?" "Don't know, never asked" I say and start walking._

Since I'm facing three routes I decide to go straight. Unfortunately a barrier closes off the path. "I think the mana-ring will help," chirps Colette, "It should be somewhere inside the temple.". We turn around and try the left path (left from the entrance), but somehow the ceiling seems to have collapsed and we can't get trough there either. Turning to the only path left, we go to the right path. Going downstairs, we face a little riddle involving Golems and holes, but we get through it fast to get the ring. I'm getting bored... we quickly go back and dispel the barrier(I did NOT whine that it is boring, and that isn't the reason why we got back quickly... perhaps). Behind it lies a teleporter.

One after another we teleport ourselves to the room of the Oracle. Colette steps forward towards the Altar. A small light appears and flouts down above the Altar. The light gives off an impulse and an Angel appears."I am Remiel. One of the Angels of Judgement." he speaks, "The Time has come to awaken the goddess Martel, who sleeps at the centre of the world.". The Crystal that lied at the bottom of the Altar flows towards Colette and appears as a bracelet around her neck. "From this moment Colette becomes the chosen of regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this Event and hereby bestow the tower of salvation upon Sylvarant." saying that the tower appears at it's fated place. "Colette, chosen of regeneration." "I humbly accept this task." "Very good. We of Cruxis grant you the power of the Angels with each Seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an Angel, this eroded World shall be regenerated." "Thank you, I will swear on my life that I will regenerate the World." "First head South to find the Seal of Fire. Offer your prayers in that distant land" "Yes, Lord Remiel." Colette ends the strange dialogue. I somehow couldn't really concentrate on anything other. If I had, I probably would have seen the strange Sadness in Colette's Eyes or the hatred Remiel bears. Still not yet quite there, I watch Remiel flout upwards and disappear in a burst of light. Genis is the first to head back and slowly I start regaining my ability to concentrate, only to recognize that I have an huge headache. I grip my head groaning, noticing the small bit of blood tickling down at the back of my head. "Are you ok?" Colette asks, worry filling her voice and I sigh. "I have an headache, so I will rest here and drink something. Don't worry! I'll come down right after it calms down. You have to tell the Villagers that you received the Oracle.". She doesn't look convinced and strangely enough even Kratos looks slightly worried. "...Ok. But promise that you let yourself be looked over by the professor!" she says after a small pause, talking like a mum. Smiling slightly I say: "Sure, I'll do that, promise.". Content Kratos and Colette head down. I sit down, leaning against a wall and closing my eyes. Slowly the headache lessens and I get sleepy. Just when I am about to doze off, I hear small footsteps. I open my Eyes to look at the same Traveller I told Kratos about. "Wat'cha doing?" he asks. "Oh, hi Mithos!"

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask Mithos, who is looking over my injury. "I came, because I heard that the temple is open to public. It's an on time thing!" he answers, probably grinning but I can't see his face, "So~ All done!". "Thanks for healing me, Mithos." I grinned while talking and move to stand up. "You can't stand up already!" he scolds me, worry only hinted in his eyes, but that's enough for me to see, since I have know the little Halfelf for pretty long now. Sitting down again, he sits besides me. For a moment, his eyes slid close and he looks so tired that it is my turn for worrying. "Are you ok? Are you tired or perhaps hungry or thirsty or..." I start rambling, but Mithos just smiles a tiny and true smile, so I stop. "I'm really fine, so quit worrying!" he says, his tone playfully, though he can't hide the ting of happiness. Well... he is an halfelf, so I don't know how long it's been since somebody worried about him... Wordlessly he stands up and I follow the lead. Banishing the thought from my mind, I head down together with him, chatting cheerfully. Shortly before we go through the door he stops: "Sorry, but I want to look around a bit longer... but I'll come visit you at your house, ok?" his smile is a little bit strained. "Yeah, and when you do, I'll introduce you to my Father,ok?" I ask back. "Sure, see you later" he waves, "Yeah, see you". I walk out of the door and the sun is blinding me. As soon as I am used to the sun again I look around to see Colette leaning against a fence, sleeping. Kratos stands beside her. "You took long." Kratos says, even though it is more a statement. "Yeah, sorry. Didn't I tell her to go on?..."I look at Colette, bending down. "Hey, Colette. Wake up!" I say grinning. Slowly her eyes open. "Oh Lloyd!" she exclaims. She stands up and we head to the village.


End file.
